Por que ella es mia
by Elying-chan21
Summary: one-shot: Sauke y Hinata se hacen amigos, despues de un año, este se decide a decirle lo que siente, ¿que pasara en una noche con el y Hinata en el cuarto de ella hablando sobre lo que sienten?


_Hola!_

_Aki les traigo un one-shot Sashuina k espero k les guste, me salió en un momento de inspiración Sasuhina._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mia xD_

* * *

**Por que ella es mia**

* * *

_-hmp…pensé que estaría solo-hablo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros de piel nívea y cuerpo trabajado, miro a la chica que estaba frente a él._

_Una chica de cabello azabache con destellos azulados, piel aun mas blanca que la suya, labios carnosos de un color rosado natural, cuerpo voluptuoso y hermosos ojos color perla que lo miraban con asombro._

_Hace unos minutos ella se encontraba entrenando, no había notado la presencia de el por estar metida en sus pensamientos mientras entrenaba, el había notado algo raro en los movimientos que hacía, sin duda debía admitir que eran perfectos, se movía con delicadeza y gracia, pero, había algo raro en ellos, se veía que los hacía con fuerza, como si quisiera hacerse daño, como si con eso quisiera sacar la frustración que demostró al hacerlos._

_-U-Uchiha-san-dijo Hinata sorprendida después de salir de la sorpresa de ver a alguien más ahí._

_Se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más apartados, estaban rodeados por un semicírculo formado por arboles y delante de ellos se encontraba un hermoso rio._

_-hmp…dime Sasuke…solo Sasuke-hablo con el seño fruncido, nunca le había gustado el tener que llamar a las personas por medio del apeado._

_-hai…de acuerdo Sasuke-_

_Después de esas palabras un silencio inundo el lugar, incomodo para Hinata y sin importancia para Sasuke._

_-e-eto…¿Sasuke vienes a…a entrenar?-tonta se dijo ante la pregunta tan obvia que había hecho._

_Sasuke solo alzo una ceja._

_-¿te molesta s-si me quedo?-pregunto nerviosa, lo cierto era que no quería regresar a su casa aun, no quería ver a su padre, quería olvidarse de todo un rato y Sasuke parecía ser l mejor opción en ese momento._

_-estaría bien un compañero de entrenamiento….-una sonrisa de lado se formo en su perfecto rostro-supongo que así podrías sacar el enojo que tienes con migo ¿no?-dijo arqueando una ceja con supremacía._

_Hinata ladeo la cabeza a un lado…había dado en el clavo._

_-vamos-ordeno_

_Hinata solo asintió y se coloco en posición de pelea del clan Hyuga._

_Ambos empezaron con un pelea en el que solo utilizan taijuts._

_-ha…ha…ha…-jadeaba Hinata intentando coger aire, tenía sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas debido al cansancio, dos horas habían pasado desde que comenzaron, dos horas practicando con Sasuke sin parar, alzo el rostro, el solo estaba sentado con gotas de sudor en su cuerpo perdiéndose entre la piel expuesta de su torso del cual hace tiempo que había despojado de su camisa, agacho la cabeza, un gran sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro ante esa visión._

_Sasuke sonrió de lado al notar la reacción que había tenido la chica, había resultado ser una gran compañera de entrenamiento, no tenía mucha fuerza física pero era águila y tenia resistencia, le sorprendía ver que aun podía mantenerse en pie, una kunoichi normal ya se hubiera desplomado por el cansancio._

_Aunque tal vez también se debiera al hecho de que no había podido concentrarse en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron practicando, el tenerla a ella tan cerca de él, el poder aspirar el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello y el que su mirada se perdiera en esas curvas que ella poseía sin mencionar sus grandes…"dotes" por así decirlo habían logrado distraerlo en más de una ocasión, sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esto, nunca se había considerado así mismo un pervertido o alguien a quien le llamaran mucho la atención las mujeres pero con ella, su vista se perdía entre su voluptuoso cuerpo y su mente divagaba._

_-¿te desaojaste?-pregunto Sasuke haciendo que Hinata levantara el rostro para verlo, no sabía porque le había preguntado, ¿Qué le importara a él lo que esa chica hiciera o lo que le pasara?_

_Hinata se sentó a su lado en la sombra del gran árbol, estaba cayendo el atardecer iluminando todo por última vez con sus tonos rojos, naranjas y amarillos._

_Sasuke la miro extrañado, esa chica era diferente, cualquier otra ya se le hubiera abalanzado encima y colgado del cuello, pero ella no hacía nada, siquiera se le insinuaba, una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa chica estaba comenzando a llamar su interés._

_-hai-dijo la Hyuga en un susurro viendo al frente, sin ver al azabache que estaba al lado de ella._

_-hmp…¿Por qué estabas enojada?-pregunto lleno directo al grano, sin tacto ni sensibilidad, pero, que podía hacer, así era él, el iba directo, decía lo que pensaba y no le importaba a quien lastimara con sus palabras o acciones, aunque al ver a la Hyuga que había volteado el rostro hacia el viéndolo entre asombrada y dolida lo había hecho de una forma u otra sentir…culpable._

_-porque…-suspiro de forma cansada-porque soy una inútil-completo con algo de rabia implantada en su voz._

_Sasuke puso una mirada de asombro para luego cambiarla antes de que ella la notara._

_-hmp…-de alguna manera Hinata supo que el la estaba incitando a que continuara._

_-mi padre…esta mañana me llamo temprano al doyo de la mansión…los ancianos del clan estaban ahí junto con mi primo Neji-ni-san y Hanabi…querían ver el progreso que había tenido, yo estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mi, iba a hacerlo, quería hacer que mi padre viera lo mucho que había avanzado pero…cuando estaba en el centro del doyo en posición de pelea, quien se acerco hacia mí para ser mi oponente…fue…fue mi hermana Hanabi…no podría lastimarla, no podría hacerle daño aunque quisiera, es mi hermana…así que cuando termino…Hanabi había ganado y mi padre…bueno…el me dijo…me dijo que el clan jamás me aceptaría como su heredera, que seguiría siendo una inútil a pesar de todo lo que hiciera-soltó todo Hinata con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla._

_-eso no es todo ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke perspicazmente, esa historia debió de ser dura pero no era suficiente para que alguien estuviera tan afligido y…triste._

_Hinata puso una mirada de sorpresa ante lo que él le había dicho, lo que acababa de contarle era cierto, pero no era solo eso lo que la tenia así-y-yo…-sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en lo que le diría, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que tenia y en ese momento Sasuke Uchiha parecía la mejor opción, no parecía que el fuese a juzgarla, a molestarla, a sermonearla o a regañarla, acababa de contarle algo y él la había escuchado sin interrumpirla o decirle que era una tonta o una..inútil-N-Na-Naruto-kun-Sasuke alzo una ceja al escuchar el nombre de su amigo salir de los labios de la peli azul-él…Sakura-san…lo-su voz cada vez se quebraba mas al momento en que sus lagrimas luchaban por salir-lo beso-las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía que ahora no tendría oportunidad, pero no era eso lo que le dolía, lo que le dolía era ver que el jamás le había dado importancia a la confesión que le hizo hace un año atrás, ese día estaba más que sensible, el tener que lidiar con uno de los muchos reclamos, regaños y humillaciones con su padre junto con que se le partiera el corazón viendo a Sakura besar a Naruto, había sido demasiado para alguien como ella._

_-ya veo-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos, en una de las muchas ocasiones Naruto le había dicho algo sobre la declaración que esa chica le había hecho, al parecer el dobe de sus amigo por primera vez tenía miedo de decirle que el también sentía algo por ella._

_-lo vez…soy una inútil, no puedo hacer que las personas importantes para mí me quieran o me aprecien aunque sea un poco-recogió sus piernas y las abrazo enterrando su cara en ellas._

_-no creo que seas una inútil…-Hinata alzo el rostro con las piernas aun abrazadas ¿había escuchado bien?_

_-¿he?-dijo ladeando la cabeza._

_-tú sabes que eres más fuerte, tú misma lo dijiste no querías hacerle daño a tu hermana…si quisieras hubieras demostrado a los ancianos del clan Hyuga que eres una digna heredera, acabamos de tener un entrenamiento y puedo decirte con seguridad que eres fuerte, eres una de las mejores kunoichis que he visto…-Hinata abrió sus ojos al escucharlo….estaba escuchando o Uchiha Sasuke acababa de hacerle un cumplido-y con respecto al dobe, el no es más que un usuratonkachi…no deberías ponerte así por alguien que no sabe ver lo que tiene…-Sasuke se paró de su lugar al terminar de decir esto, no sabía ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?...pero por algún motivo no le había agradado en nada el que ella se encontrara tan triste y afligida._

_-nos vemos…Hinata-dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo._

_Hinata siguió inmóvil, completamente perpleja ante lo que había oído, su corazón bombeaba y enviaba con fuerza sangre demasiado rápido, llegando hacia sus mejillas la causa de que ahora estuvieran sonrojadas y en su estomago algo asía cosquillas._

_-Sasuke…-susurro al viento_

Cerro sus ojos, movió una mano hasta posarla sobre ellos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordarlo, hace un año que eso había pasado.

-deberías estar dormida-hablo una voz masculina, al instante aparto la mano que se encontraba sobre sus ojos y se incorporo en la cama enrojeciendo al verlo,

Un hombre de dieciocho años, alto, de cabello azabache que brillaba aun mas con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana dando contra el al igual que sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿En que pensabas? Hinata-pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa.

- no era nada-dijo mirando hacia un lado-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-hmp-ante esa simple contestación Hinata supo que no podía dormir, Sasuke tenía la costumbre de colarse por su ventana siempre que no podía hacerlo.

Ya estaba acostumbrada pero, la primera vez que él lo hizo había quedado sorprendida, y aun mas cuando el tomo la decisión de dormir a su lado ¡en su cama!...ese día no había podido dormir en toda la noche, en primera por que le daba miedo que el intentara algo y en segunda por que le daba miedo que alguien se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, afortunadamente siempre se iba antes de que ella despertara.

-yo tampoco podía dormir-hablo con pesadez tumbándose nuevamente en su gran cama.

-no como podrías si estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas-dijo acercándose al otro extremo de la cama, para después sentarse y acostarse muy cerca al lado de ella y sin que esta se diera cuenta aspiro su aroma.

-¡no eran cosas pervertidas¡-protesto Hinata con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-a no…¿entonces que era?-pregunto con fingida inocencia.

Con Hinata siempre se relajaba y se comportaba de una manera más abierta, incluso a veces se sorprendía así mismo haciendo bromas.

-e-eto…y-yo…estaba pensando…e-en…en el día en que hablamos p-por primera vez-tartamudeo avergonzada.

-lo recuerdo-

Desde ese día de alguna u otra forma siguieron viéndose, siguieron yendo a ese campo de entrenamiento, entrañaban juntos y a la vez conversaban, desde ese día se podía decir que se habían vuelto amigos, claro que Sasuke después de unos meses descubrió que se había enamorado, aun no podía creérselo, se había enamorado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Solo vasto una pelea con el dobe de su amigo para hacerlo.

_-o-oye Teme-Sasuke alzo una ceja al escuchar a su amigo tartamudear un poco y ver el nerviosismo que despedía._

_-hmp-fue la única contestación que dio hacia él._

_-¿crees que se le deban llevar flores a una chica para invitarla a…s-salir?-pregunto con gran nerviosismo el rubio._

_-hmp…dobe a mi no me interesan esas cosas, dale a Sakura lo que sea-_

_-¡no estoy hablando de Sakura-chan¡-exclamo._

_Sasuke alzo una ceja, ¿no era Sakura? ¿Entonces quien era? Por alguna razón creía que la respuesta no le gustaría-¿entonces de quien hablas?-_

_-d-de…de Hinata-chan-dijo sonrojado el rubio._

_Algo dentro de él se movió, su cuerpo se calentó, apretó su mandíbula y su seño se frunció-no lo harás-hablo con voz gélida, estaba sintiendo una oleada de sentimientos destacando entre ellos el enojo, la ira y la rabia._

_No quiera que él se acercara a Hinata, ella se había vuelto su amiga desde hacía unos ocho meses, estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ella que jamás había sentido y no dejaría que el rubio se le acercara, mucho menos si era para hacerle daño. _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-hablo Naruto extrañado y algo enojado._

_-porque ella es mía-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo ante un boquiabierto Naruto, una perpleja y triste Sakura que había escuchado lo que habían dicho y un sonriente Kakashi que escuchaba todo parado desde un árbol mientras leía su librito de tapas naranjas para adultos._

Solo había asido falta una buena dosis de celos para hacer que dejara de negar lo que sentía y al fin admitir que amaba a la ojiperla que se encontraba frente a él.

-ese día…-dijo Hinata llamando su atención-fue uno que siempre recordare-hablo Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-también yo-dijo Sasuke con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa, pensaba que solo para ella era importante, no esperaba que si quiera él lo recordara, después de todo, desde que se hicieron amigos nunca habían hablado de eso-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin pensar aun asombrada, incorporándose de la cama al mismo tiempo en que él lo hacía sin dejar de mirarse.

-porque ese día pude conocerte, porque desde ese día pude estar contigo y porque gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de que…-hizo un pausa cogiendo aire-de que te amo-termino de decir mirando directamente los ojos de la ojiperla que se encontraba sorprendida y en estado de shock.

Ella pensaba que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por el azabache, pero nunca pensó que el también sintiera algo por ella, y más aun ¡que la amara!

-se que te sigue gustando Naru…-no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que ella le interrumpió.

-también…también te amo-Sasuke abrió sus ojos impresionado, ¡le amaba!...un sentimiento cálido lo embargo y su mirada se enterneció.

-¿desde cuándo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-e-eto…desde…tres…tres meses de-después de que hablamos aquella vez-hablo con nerviosismo jugando con sus dedos fuertemente sonrojada.

-a si-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Hinata solo asintió, agachando su rostro enrojeciendo aun más, sintiendo como este se acercaba.

Sasuke la alzo del mentón.

-entonces debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo mientas ponía una mano en la cintura de ella y la cercaba mas a él, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir las respiraciones del otro chocar contra sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun…-fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata antes de que sus labios fueran apresados por los de él.

Sus labios se movían sobre los de él otro con perfecta sincronía, el azabache se deleitaba con la suavidad de ellos, deslizo la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior arrancando un pequeño gemido de ella, necesitaba sentir más de ella, adentro su lengua en la boca de Hinata incitando a la suya a que hiciera lo mismo, lentamente la lengua de de ella salió al encuentro de le de él empezando una feroz batalla.

Se separaron por la falta de aire viéndose directamente a los ojos, Sasuke pego su frente a la de ella, la respiración de Hinata apenas estaba volviendo a la normalidad, su pecho subía y bajaba, su mirada brillaba de una manera que nunca había visto, sus labios estaban entreabiertos cogiendo aire y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Deslizo su mano por una de sus mejillas acariciando suavemente su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de él.

-Te amo-repito.

A partir de ese momento Hyuga Hinata era de él, el se encargaría de que ella solo fuera para él, se encargaría de hacerla feliz y de estar siempre para ella.

Y a partir de ese momento Sasuke Uchiha le pertenecería a ella, siempre lo amaría y siempre lo cuidaría, su felicidad estaba a su lado y su universo ahora era él, ahora solo viviría para hacerlo feliz a él.

**Fin**

* * *

_K les parece…a mi me encanto…súper romántico *-* (eso creo)…creo k me salió un Sasuke un pokito fuera de su personaje pero pues….las personas cambian o ¿no?...¿ustedes k creen?...¿k les pareció?...¿les ha gustado?...eso espero n.n…tal vez luego traiga un one-shot con lemmon 0/0…claro primero necesito k me digan si les gustaríaxD._

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía u.u_

_Bueno hasta mi próximo fic_

_Los kiere Elying-chan21_

_¿Me dejan un R&R?_


End file.
